The Creature That Lived In The Refrigerator, Behind the Mayonnaise, Next to the Ketchup and to the Left of the Coleslaw
The Creature That Lived In The Refrigerator, Behind the Mayonnaise, Next to the Ketchup and to the Left of the Cole Slaw is an episode from the fifth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield tells the tale of a refrigerator leftover that went rogue. Plot One cold April night, Jon creates a new recipe. An aroma-triggered alarm, made to alert Garfield and Odie of new recipes, goes off. The two try to flee, but to no avail. Odie is horrified by the slightest scent, while Garfield figures the humane society will understand the situation. After some force feeding, even Jon concludes that it is bad. Not content with throwing his latest recipe out, Jon instead puts it in the refrigerator, behind the mayonnaise, next to the ketchup, and to the left of the coleslaw. Due to the lack of any interest, the leftover remains in the refrigerator for a long time. Eventually, it grows into a monster, and eats some of the food in the refrigerator. It is not until President's Day that Jon and Garfield become aware of the creature (which hands Jon a carton of milk and eats Garfield's watermelon). They, along with Odie, run out of the house. Jon then calls the police about the creature (giving its exact location). After the police’s special refrigerator S.W.A.T. team arrives, Schmidlap, the stupidest man on the force, is sent into the Arbuckle house to locate the creature. He is unsuccessful, having forgotten the "left of the coleslaw" detail. Garfield then plans to handle the situation himself. He first goes out to buy something at a mini-mart (carrying it in a brown paper bag), then goes into the house. He is soon ambushed and caught by the creature. After getting close to the creature, Garfield takes out the item he got- a small box of baking soda already opened- and throws it into its mouth. The creature reacts in horror before it disappears. Garfield is hailed as a hero for his act. He advises everyone to have a small, open box of baking soda for just such an emergency. This results in police officers going around town to provide people with such items. Nevertheless, there are still some houses without them. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *The Creature That Lived In The Refrigerator, Behind the Mayonnaise, Next to the Ketchup and to the Left of the Cole Slaw (voiced by Gregg Berger) Minor Characters *Police Chief (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Jones (voiced by Jim Davis) *Police Officers *Schmidlap (voiced by Thom Huge) *Little Girl (voiced by Jewel Shepard)https://www.newsfromme.com/2007/03/18/todays-video-link-693-2/ Trivia *This episode is the first installment of ''Garfield's Tales of Scary Stuff''. *The title of this episode is the longest for a Garfield animated series, equating to 22 words and 99 characters (excluding spaces). *A creature living in the refrigerator, behind the mayonnaise, next to the ketchup, and to the left of the coleslaw is an 817 for the police. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5 Category:Garfield and Friends